phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:92.9.160.178
Blocked for a month Your access to this wiki has been blocked for a month because you continue to insert personal opinion into pages and put in statements that have been proven to be false. All other IP addresses used by you have also been blocked for this same period. — RRabbit42 02:12, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Blocked for three months You came back on a different IP address and added your personal opinion again. You were asked multiple times not to do this and now I am telling you: do not do this any more. All IP addresses (computers) you have edited from have now been blocked for three months because of this. — RRabbit42 15:46, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Your opinion of Heinz Doofenshmirtz's plans Over the last month, you have kept trying to put in your opinion about Heinz's schemes and inventions. Heinz's purpose in the show is to be "the lovable loser", the character the audience sympathizes with. What you keep putting in is your opinion on the matter, and that's why it keeps getting removed. You need to go back and read the first message and the second message I left for you previously. Please do not add this any more. Keep personal opinion out of what you write. Also, do not alter policy pages like the Point of View page to include personal opinion. You have now been asked three times not to do this. I suggest you listen this time. If you continue to do this, your access to this wiki will be blocked for a short period of time. — RRabbit42 17:18, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Candace saves Phineas Your edit about Candace saving Phineas in "Traffic Cam Caper" only because the CD fell has been removed. Read "Why Candace doesn't hate her brothers" for the reasoning behind this. — RRabbit42 15:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :It's been removed again for the same reason. If you really feel this needs to be in there, then you need to write a rebuttle, not just keep putting it in. I've given you my reasons why what you're saying isn't correct. If you want to convince me otherwise, you have to actually say why. :If you don't take bother to say why you're doing this, then you become a nuisance, and that's when I start setting temporary blocks to your access. The more you are a nuisance, the longer the blocks become. — RRabbit42 14:32, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Blocked for 3 days Today you added your opinion again that Candace saved Phineas in "Traffice Cam Caper" only because the CD fell. You have not provided any reasoning or reference as to why this is the case. You need to stop doing this. Your access to this wiki has been blocked for three days so that you can decide if you're just going to keep being a nuisance or if you'll have usefull things to add to this wiki. If you persist in being a nuisance, the blocks will get longer each time. — RRabbit42 14:21, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome --- Bienvenue --- Willkommen Your edit to Traffic Cam Caper and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Topher208 (Talk) 13:58, 28 July 2009 :''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.''